Its my friend not yours!
by Becatrox
Summary: Después de Something the so and so haberse convertido en su fiel pupilo y amigo, Peppers comenzó cada vez a ser mas cercano a el, pero todo cambio cuando sintió que aquella amistad se veía amenazada por un apestoso Hippie peludo quien quería robar lo que ahora era suyo. Y eso era algo que no iba a permitir. - OneShot continuación del fic "Un paso a una nueva amistad"-


_**¡Hola a todos! Becatrox reportandoce mas muerta que viva haha, bueno. Hoy les traigo otro fic que hice con "idea compartida" que esta vez fue de LagrimasSolitarias, así que ella recibe el credito de la inspiración para esto. Lo tenia escrito desde hace ya un rato pero siempre duro un publicar cosas xD. Ella misma escribio una version de esta idea llamada "LanzaLlamas" ¡Si pueden vayan y léanla!**_

 _ **En fin, Fic relacionado con nuestra idea de "Peppers y Something the so and so siendo amigos", diría que esto es como una continuación del fic "Un paso a una Nueva Amistad", no es necesario leerlo antes pero si quieren saber como fue que Peppers se volvió el mentor del cabeza de tetera se los recomiendo xD.**_

 _ **Este Fic abarcara el tema de Peppers viendo su amistad amenazada (o sea celoso lol) cuando Wander se muestra muy amistosito con so pupilo.**_

* * *

-Por fin es el día...

Menciono Something the so and so entre emocionado y nervioso. Se encontraba en un planeta al cual nunca antes se le hubiera ocurrido estar en esas fechas. Un colorido y cursi planeta el cual celebraba hoy el "Festival de la amistad".

* * *

-"Festival de la amistad" vaya...ya no se les ocurre con que otros medios sacarle el dinero a la gente... - menciono el comandante Peppers al estar parado frente a un gran póster que anunciaba el evento.

A su lado se encontraba su fiel pupilo, quien con nerviosismo veía el cartel.

-Ah...S-si - Something the so and So jugaba nervioso con sus manos mientras guardaba silencio , cierta pregunta estaba atorada en su garganta y trataba de reunir el coraje suficiente para decirla - A-aun así n-no se ve tan malo Señor Peppers... S-sabe ta-talvez se pueda aprender una cosa o dos...- Peppers volteo a verlo entre serio y confundido, mientras los segundos pasaban y el silencio crecía.

-Aja... Te ves más nervioso de lo normal y eso es mucho para ti ¿Que tienes? - Pregunto el observador Peppers deduciendo aquello por el lenguaje corporal de su estudiante.

-Ah...e-este ..yo...pensé..que tal vez..nosotros si usted...Q-quiere... - Something the so and so desvío la mirada sumamente nervioso, sudando y temblando tanto que pensó que iba a morir de eso.

-¿Ir contigo al Festival? - dijo Peppers viendo que iba a ser imposible para su pupilo completar aquella oración - Claro ¿Por qué no?- dijo el comandante de manera tranquila volteándolo a ver

\- E..Entiendo que no quiera y... Espere ¿Qué? - Something the so and so vio con sorpresa a quien más admiraba ¿Acaso acababa de aceptar ir con él a esta actividad llamada "Festival de la Amistad"?. El que aceptara ir con él iba más allá de sus sueños más alocados - Pe-Pero pensé que a usted no le gustaban estas cosas...-

-No soy el fanático más grande de estas cosas pero...es un festival de amigos, y bueno, tú eres mi amigo. Además no puedo imaginarme yendo a esto con nadie más que tu - Peppers dijo hablando con sinceridad, sonriéndole con naturalidad a Something the So and So.

El mencionado solo lo veía con ojos brillantes, seguía temblando pero esta vez era de la emoción.

-I-igualmente señor Peppers... - Dijo en tono suave pero de gran emoción a ese quien era su héroe.

* * *

Something the so and So se encontraba sentado en una banquita, esperaba con ansiedad la llegada del Comandante. Junto a él tenía una cesta de Picnic, en la cual cargaba comida que el mismo había preparado para el comandante.

Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos de la hora que ambos habían definido para encontrarse, Peppers apareció.

-¡B-Buen día Pe-Peppers! - sonrió con emoción y nerviosismo el pupilo, levantándose de la banca para de esta manera saludar a Peppers - ¿E-e-está listo para la diversión? - dijo emocionado pero aun así en su quebrado tono temeroso, sonriéndole a Peppers.

\- Claro - Rió un poco por la actitud de su estudiante, siempre tan tenso cerca suyo. A veces se pregunta cómo sería Something the So and So relajado al 100% , probablemente algo que no vería porque incluso en los momentos más calmados el pobre parece estresado.

* * *

Pasó un rato en el que ambos recorrieron la feria juntos, se subieron a varios juegos que eran específicamente para 2, caminaron por ahí y jugaron más juegos de feria. Aquellos fueron los momentos en los que a Peppers le pareció ver a Something the So and So feliz y pleno como nunca, su temblor de chihuahua había bajado considerablemente tras haber entrado en un ambiente de confianza con Peppers.

Ambos caminaban por el lugar cuando un peculiar puesto capto la atención de Somerhing the so and so. Era un sitio sencillo que fabricaba bisutería, pero no cualquiera, lo que sobrrsalia era el gran letrero que tenía arriba el local, el cual decía "Pulseras de la amistad".

Something the so and so no dijo nada, solo suspiro imaginando lo mágico que llegaría a ser tener algo de esa clase con Peppers, lo vio disimuladamente notando que este estaba concentrado viendo otra cosa, pero el mismo rápidamente se volteo, sintiendo la mirada de su pupilo sobre él, y luego notando lo que este veía.

\- No me digas...¿Quieres una pulsera? - Dijo Peppers en tono algo juguetón, no habiendo captado lo de "pulseras de amistad" aún. Something the so and So reaccionó rápido, poniéndose nervioso he incluso sonrojándose por la pena de ser atrapado en uno de esos momentos suyos idos de fan.

-¿Eh? N-n-no , s-solo me gustaron los colores y ah... N-no es nada...importante - Desvío la mirada con nerviosismo el cabeza de tetera, por su mente pasaba el pensamiento que le decía "No eres meredor de un objeto de amistad de ese calibre con Peppers" , esa negativa parte de su consciencia que al parecer por el momento estaba escuchando. Intento cambiar el tema de inmediato - H-Hey Señor Peppers ¿N-No tiene hambre? Y-yo si ¿Q-Que le parecería si comemos? - Comento al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cesta de picnic.

\- Claro , pero dime antes que compraste y traes ahí - menciono Peppers de manera curiosa queriendo dar un vistazo dentro de la canasta.

-P-pues traigo un Sándwich con 3 tipos de queso, aderezo y jamón de pavo. Ta-También tengo uno de albóndigas ligeramente picante con pepino y ensalada. Incluso un Pie de limón de postre...

-Vaya suena como un gran menú ¿Dónde compraste todo eso?

-¿ C-Comprar? O-Oh no...y-yo lo hice... ¡P-Pero N-No tiene que comerlo si no quiere Señor Peppers! Y-yo ah...n-no me sentiré mal si está espantoso y quiere comprar algo más y-yo solo digo- -En aquel miembro Something fue interrumpido

-Cálmate un poco, ¡Claro que comeré de lo que preparaste! No tienes pinta de ser mal cocinero, así que no te preocupes por nada - Peppers sonrió de manera comprensiva, dándole unas palmaditas a Something the So and So en la espalda para que así se calmara- Noto que no trajiste refresco, yo iré por unos, Solo busca un lugar donde sentarte ¿sí?- menciona Peppers aun sonriéndole a su pupilo en lo que se aleja caminando en busca del puesto de batidos más cercano.

Something the so and so suspiro, sin duda Peppers era grandioso y comprensivo con él, realmente no ve como alguien así llegaría a verlo a él, un insignificante intento de villano, como su mejor amigo. Pero por algún motivo Something the so and so no dejaba la idea morir, y en su corazón sentía que ese lugar especial de amistad si pertenecía a Peppers. Camino un poco mientras se volteaba de lado a lado en busca de una mesa, siendo sorpresivo y incluso asustándole un poco cuando de la nada una criatura naranja aparece frente a el gritándole:

-¡Hola!

El cabeza de tetera casi cae al suelo por el brinco que pegó, reconocía a aquella pelusa... Era aquel sujeto que ..ah..."Detuvo" uno se sus planes malvados sobre apoderarse de trenes o algo así. Something the so and so simplemente se quedó callado, desviando la mirada nervioso, aquello era incómodo.

-¡Hey! ¡Something the So and So! Hace tiempo que no te veo, escuché que ahora eres alumno de Peppers ¡Eso es fantástico! , me alegra tanto que el comandante por fin este socializando más, entre nos... Ya le hacía falta salir un poco ¿no crees? - Wander rió un poco mientras el cabeza de tetera lo vio incómodo.

-Ah... N-no creo... - El pobre no pudo ni terminar de tartamudear cuando Wander lo interrumpió

-¡OYE! No te pregunté qué haces aquí, yo vine con Hatey pero se fue persiguiendo un camión de helados...así que lo perdí de vista pero al menos te tengo a ti para hacerme compañía - Wander extendió sus brazos mientras Something the so and so vio aquel gesto con terror - ¡AMIGO! - Wander envolvió en un fuerte abrazo a Something the so and so, quien vio con mayor incomodidad y nerviosismo a Wander.

\- N-No somos amigos... - Dijo de manera incómoda

\- ¡Claro que lo somos! ¡Cualquier amigo de mi compadre Peppers es amigo mío!-

Fue inevitable para Something the so and so levantó una ceja con confusión sobre lo que hablaba aquel nómada. Es bastante claro para el que Peppers detestaba a ese ser, no era necesario que se lo dijera (aunque lo hiciera seguido) pero era bastante obvia la mirada que le daba Peppers a Wander cada vez que estaba cerca, especialmente ante el comportamiento de Wander hacia Hater. El cabeza de Tetera era totalmente consciente del cómo veía Peppers a Hater, y no necesitaba escucharlo decir algo para entender la rivalidad y resentimiento que tenía hacia Wander. Lo llamaba de muchas maneras; Hippie apestoso, molesta bola de pelos, el que todo lo arruina, descerebrado del banjo... apodos que sin duda demostraban que PARA NADA Peppers era compadre de Wander.

Something the so and so planeaba decir algo al respecto, pero en un segundo noto que frente a ellos se encontraba Peppers. Apretaba los vasos de batido tan fuerte que llego a romperlos, su ojo era más rojo que lo normal y no se limitó a solo ver aquello sino que gritó:

-¡ALEJATE DE EL EN ESTE INSTANTE APESTOSO HIPPIE NARANJA!-

Y con la velocidad de un rayo corrió y se metió en medio de aquel abrazo para deshacerlo, dejando a Something the So and So detrás suyo, mientras veía con la más letal de las miradas a Wander.

-¡Wow! Comandante ¿Porque la actitud violenta? ¡Hay abrazos para todos! - replico de manera relajada el nómada peludo.

\- ¡NO LO CREO HIPPIE! ¡Te prohíbo contundentemente tocar a MI pupilo, no necesito que lo Contamines con tus ideas de ayudar y hacer el bien como lo hiciste con Hater...

Wander se quedó viendo aquella escena, notando a Peppers sumamente a la defensiva, y a Something the so and so detrás de él algo confundido.

\- Jeje...no parece que esto sea solo por hacerlo un buen chico, - Remarcó con sonrisa altanera el nómada naranja - Más bien me parece que estaaaas ¡Celoso! - Wander rio sacando de manera juguetona la lengua.

-¿Ce-celoso? - Replico Something the so and so sorprendido, viendo con duda a Peppers.

\- C-celoso ¿Yo? ¡C-COMO CREES! ¡C-claro que no! Yo solo evitó que lo Contamines con tus ideas de Hippie... - Peppers se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

\- Pues en ese caso no tienes de que preocuparte Peeps porque ¡SOLO QUIERO SER SU AMIGO! - Dijo Wander sonriente, con la intensión de volver a abrazar a el cabeza de tetera, pero siendo desplazado por Peppers con un golpe.

\- ¡JAMAS! ¡PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES QUE ESO PASE! - dijo Peppers apretando sus puños, preparado para dar otro golpe.

Wander lo vio con una sonrisa algo distinta - Ahora no entiendo cuál es el problema comandante - dijo semi sonriente, cosa que sólo enfurecía más a Peppers.

\- ¡EL PROBLEMA ES QUE NO DEJARÉ QUE ME ROBES A MI MEJOR AMIGO, NI SIQUIERA QUE TE ACERQUES A ÉL!

Los ojos de something the so and so brillaron como nunca - ¿E-En serio? ... Y-yo soy t-tu mejor..a..a..

Peppers volteo a ver a su pupilo - Si, así es...-

Prácticamente Something the so and so y Wander hicieron el mismo ruidito de emoción

\- Oh Peppers ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! Está bien que estés celoso, es normal ante alguien que significa tanto para ti... ¡Lo que me recuerda que yo tengo que buscar a ese alguien!

Justo a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos del Lord, quien molesto amenazaba al vendedor de helados por no tener ositos de gomita como topping.

\- Creo que es mejor que me vaya ¡Diviértase con su mejor amigo comandante! - Dijo sonriente mientras corrió hacia el hombre esqueleto, para calmar su ira con abrazos.

Peppers estaba serio, volteo a ver a Something the so and so que estaba a su lado, notando como este lo veía con ojos brillantes juntando sus manos.

\- Entonces... ¿Aun quieres comer? - Dijo el comandante no sabiendo bien que decir ante lo que acababa de pasar

\- ¡Claro señor Peppers! Pe-pero las bebidas están...

\- No te preocupes por eso, iremos por unas nuevas, esta vez juntos - Peppers sonrió mientras comenzó a caminar, con su fiel pupilo lo seguía emocionado. Nunca pensó que ir a comprar batidos de fruta fuera tan emocionante.

Pero como si aquello no pudiera ser mejor, Peppers rompió el silencio que había entre ellos mientras caminaban, y pareció dirigirse junto con él a un lugar más solitario, queriendo silencio y privacidad para lo que iba a hacer. Extendió su mano, entregándole algo a su pupilo.

\- Toma...- dijo de manera algo seca al principio, desviando la mirada.

Something vio confundido lo que tenía en la mano - A-ah...¿Que es eso Peppers?

\- Te vi viendo estas cosas en aquella tienda...- respondió el comandante aun sin especificar mucho.

El cabeza de tetera tomo entre sus enguantadas manos aquello que noto era una pulcera singular. Y no se trataba de cualquier trozo de bisutería, era uno que incluso tenía una plaquita con el grabado " Mejores amigos P&S".

La cara de Something the so and so jamás había tenido más vida, sentía que todos sus sueños se hacían realidad con el simple hecho de empuñar aquel simple objeto de bisutería en sus manos, no pudo siquiera decir palabra alguna.

\- ah... Si no lo quieres o te parece tonto lo puedes tirar y...

-¡JAMAS! - grito con una seguridad nunca antes vista Something the so and so, rápidamente volviendo a su tono normal - l-lo siento ...eh..digo..no , Señor Peppers, esto es lo mejor que me...p-pudo haber dado. No tiene idea lo honrado que me siento al recibir algo de esta magnitud de su parte...y-yo... N-no se ni que decir - Inevitablemente lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Something the so and So mientras el Sonreía conmovido.

Peppers se exalto al ver lágrimas, no se esperaba aquello, por lo que rápido trato de calmarlo - O-Oye ca-calmate un poco, n-no es necesario llorar - sonrió el comandante con ternura- Son solo pulseras, no es la gran cosa...

\- No son simples pulseras Peppers... Es una representación física de un lazo más fuerte - Dijo el cabeza de tetera colocando aquello en su muñeca y prometiéndose cuidarlo y usarlo cada día de su vida.

Peppers sonrió, entendía a lo que se refería su pupilo - Creo que estas en lo cierto... - El comandante vio la pulsera en su propia muñeca, al menos hasta que Something the so and so interrumpió aquello con una pregunta.

-¿Y por qué yo? ...

Dijo sin rodeos.

\- Pues... Seré honesto contigo y diré que no fuiste el primero a quien quise darle ese puesto. Pero a quien quise que fuera ese ser especial para mí, encontró a alguien más, no mentiré al decir que no dolió... Pero justo en ese oscuro momento apareciste tú, dando esperanza y luz a quien pensó que no tenía remedio para salir de la oscuridad. Pero con esfuerzo demostraste que tu sincera admiración y devoción era también una leal amistad... No pienso en nadie más que tu para este puesto- Peppers Sonrió, para él no era fácil ser sincero con sus sentimientos, menos con otros. Pero con su pupilo se sentía más que seguro.

Por su parte el cabeza de tetera más que detener el correr de lágrimas por su rostro, salían en mayor cantidad por las palabras del comandante. Su sonrisa era brillante como también lo eran sus ojos, y no puedo evitar levantar a Peppers y abrazarlo con la mayor de las fuerzas.

\- ¡LO QUIERO COMANDANTE PEPPERS!

Peppers sonrió ante el inesperado abrazo, correspondiéndolo.

\- Y yo a ti, mejor amigo.

* * *

 _ **Estuvo Cursi, lo se xD. Igual espero que les haya agradado ¡Los veo hasta dentro de mil años! xdd (?)**_


End file.
